Uma estranha conhecida
by LaahChan
Summary: Hyuuga Misaki podia não ter nascido com Byakugan como todos de seu clã, mas adquirira a capacidade de ativa-lo. Isso a deixava bem à frente quando o assunto era espionagem ou disfarce. Torna-se então uma agente Ambu, para trazer honra e glória para sua família. Eis que desliza em uma das missões e é capturada pela Akatsuki sendo colocada sob custódia de ninguém menos que U. Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

Aiya já havia tentado engravidar inúmeras vezes. Já havia gerado filhos do marido duas vezes, mas ambos nasceram mortos. Desde que casara com Hyuuga Hiashi, essa duvida havia se estabelecido em sua mente: seria ela capaz de gerar um filho com seu próprio irmão? Se havia uma coisa clara em sua mente era o fato de que o casamento dos dois seria responsável por manter a pureza do clã, entretanto tinha suas duvidas sobre a concepção de filhos. Apesar de seus pais também serem irmãos, tinham mães diferentes, o que os tornava apenas meio irmãos. Preferia não pensar nisso, poderia dar azar. Mas naquela semana, de qualquer forma, ela e Hiashi iriam visitar a ninja médica da vila para confirmar ambas fertilidades.

Ao chegarem no local, são atendidos quase que de Imediato. Aiya estava tensa. Hiashi aparentava estar tranquilo. Talvez os anos de experiência como ninja a mais que ela o haviam proporcionado esta capacidade de se tranquilizar em momentos de grande apreensão. São recepcionados e atendidos rapidamente. O diagnostico, de acordo com a médica, era favorável às vontades do casal. Entretanto Aiya possuía uma doença rara, que não permitia que seu corpo fornecesse nutrição o suficiente para que um feto sobrevivesse até que se tornasse um bebê que pudesse sair para esse mundo saudável o suficiente e não morrer. Aparentemente era um problema causado por seu chackra. Quando foi questionada sobre a solução para isso, havia uma única plausível: conseguir uma barriga para implantar o feto para que ele sobreviva seus primeiros nove meses antes de arriscar uma vida fora dos confortos de uma placenta.

Assim que chegam do médico, Aiya estava desolada. Hiashi tenta acalma-la no caminho, mas o que ela mais queria era um filho. Não uma criança qualquer, adotada e impura. Mas algum que ela pudesse chamar de DELA. Aiya vai preparar um chá, cabisbaixa. Hiashi vai tomar um banho. Daqui a algumas horas teria que partir para uma missão novamente. Naquele instante a campainha toca:

\- Mikoto? – Aiya atende, surpresa com a visita – Nossa, a que devo a honra? – ela força um sorriso, afinal ela e Mikoto haviam um passado e histórico de amizade bastante longo.

\- Vim trazer algumas frutas que colhi no jardim do clã. – Aiya abre a porta para que a amiga entre, fechando-a assim que Mikoto da os primeiros passos para dentro. – você não faz idéia das especiarias que nascem por lá – a palavra nascer deixava Aiya triste. Ela sempre fora muito sentimental, e ainda estava digerindo a informação que acabara de receber. Mikoto coloca as frutas sobre a mesa e, ao não receber palavra alguma como resposta, se vira para a Hyuuga – está tudo bem? Parece abatida...

\- Tudo bem, é que acabei de voltar do médico – Aiya suspira, se sentando, olhar triste e distante.

\- O que houve? – pergunta a Uchiha, tocando o ombro da amiga, de maneira solidaria.

\- Basicamente, descobri que não posso ter um filho a menos que consiga alguém para de fato tê-lo por mim – ela sorri, tentando inutilmente dar um tom mais humorístico àquela conversa.

\- Como assim? – Mikoto parecia confusa – não pode gerar bebês?

\- Bom, gerar eu consigo... O único porem é que aparentemente meu chackra me impede de alimenta-los enquanto ainda estão dentro de mim – Aiya parecia realmente triste com isso. Ainda mais exteriorizando tudo em palavras daquela maneira.

\- Não se sinta assim. Sempre há uma maneira alternativa. Não apresentaram uma solução para isso? Algum tipo de operação ou transplante? Não sei, gostaria de poder fazer algo, mas... – medicina estava fora do alcance de Mikoto. Ela realmente queria ajudar a amiga, afinal, foram da mesma sala a muito tempo atrás e compartilharam aulas de costura na época. Mas não conseguia pensar em nada que poderia fazer.

-Perguntei. Mas aparentemente a única maneira de eu ter um filho meu seria conseguindo alguém para carrega-lo por nove meses na barriga por mim. Não sei se confio em alguém o suficiente para isso... – Aiya estava se conformando sobre o assunto, quando um estalo lhe vem à mente – ora essa, mas quanto egoísmo o meu! Fico aqui, falando de meus problemas, quando minha melhor amiga acaba de ter um filho. Me desculpe! E o pequeno Itachi? Como está indo? – ela se endireita e sorri para a amiga.

\- Vai muito bem, cresce forte e saudável! – Mikoto se assusta com a abrupta mudança de assunto, mas entende a tentativa de ocultar aquela dor. Ela não se imaginava atualmente sem seu filho, que se tornara sua vida – Está com um ano já, acredita?

\- Um ano!? Nossa! Parece que foi ontem que você estava de barriga, deitada, enquanto eu te levava chocolates e roupas de bebê – Aiya relembrava feliz, mas sem esquecer o seu infeliz destino de jamais poder compartilhar desta felicidade inteiramente – Como o tempo passa. Logo logo ele já estará um grande ninja!

\- Pois é. – Mikoto pensa um pouco, podendo sentir as dores da amiga pela tonalidade forçada de sua voz, tomando sua decisão antes de dizer – E se eu fosse sua barriga amiga? – afirma Mikoto, feliz.

\- O que? Não... Eu jamais poderia te pedir isso. Ainda mais agora, você está com um filho pequeno para cuidar e... – Aiya não sabia o que dizer.

\- Não, não. Eu QUERO fazer isso. – Afirma Mikoto, interrompendo - eu me resolvo. E você merece isso tanto quando qualquer pessoa.

Mikoto sempre fora muito boa. E aquilo emocionava qualquer um. Aiya não entendia até hoje como alguém como ela poderia se envolver com um crápula como Fugaku. Hiashi aparece no local. Ambas estavam ali, Aiya chorando nos braços de Mikoto. Apesar de tentarem resistir, acabam aceitando, sendo muito gratos à oferta da Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

O implante do ovulo de Aiya e espermatozoide de Hiashi no útero de Mikoto foi efetivado com sucesso. A Uchiha havia carregado o pequeno Ichiro por oito meses e duas semanas. Seu prazo já estava estourando e ela poderia ter o bebê a qualquer momento. Aiya e Hiashi foram de grande ajuda por esse tempo. Principalmente Aiya. Por vezes cuidara de Itachi para que ela pudesse descansar. E quanto aos afazeres de casa, ajudava em quase tudo também. Entretanto o destino guardava uma surpresa para a família Hyuuga.

O dia chega. A bolsa estoura. O parto acontece. Mas o pequeno bebê tão esperado, sucessor do clã e futuro maior ninja dominador da técnica Byakugan nasceu com um porém. Um não, dois. Primeiro, era uma menina. Segundo, seus olhos eram negros como a noite. Testes foram feitos para conferir se, de alguma forma, os genes Uchihas de Mikoto haviam se misturado nos daquela doce e adorável criança. Entretanto vestígio nenhum foi encontrado. Uma bebê puramente Hyuuga nascida do ventre de uma Uchiha. Só não se pôde explicar o por que de não possuir olhos totalmente brancos, como o dos pais.

Assim que puderam voltar para o clã juntamente com a pequenina, batizaram-na de Misaki. Hyuuga Misaki. Houve o contratempo de não ter sido um garoto como tanto gostariam, mas Aiya já estava a amando desde o dia em que foi confirmada a gravidez de Mikoto. Entretanto Hiashi já não estava tão contente. Não com o fato de ser uma garota e de que garotas não poderiam comandar um clã tão bem quanto um menino, mas pelo fato de o Byakugan não ter se manifestado. Era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia em toda uma geração. Mas como havia concordado com tudo aquilo e aquela criança deixava sua esposa feliz, assim seria. Mas jamais, jamais, aceitou Misaki totalmente. Preferia passar o comando para um possível sobrinho ou sobrinha do que para alguém que nem mesmo Byakugan possuía. Aquilo levaria o nome, que tanto demorou para ser colocado nas alturas, para a lama novamente. E isso era algo que ele não permitiria.


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki já estava com oito anos. Itachi tinha dez e Sasuke, seu irmãozinho, tinha cinco. Hiashi havia conseguido engravidar sua esposa mais uma vez três anos após a concepção de Misaki. Sendo assim Aiya dá a luz a mais uma filha, Hinata, na mesma época em que Mikoto dá a luz a mais um filho, Sasuke. Agora, com Hinata tendo cinco anos, Aiya engravida novamente. Afinal, um chackra a mais atrapalhando a alimentação de bebês não interferia decisivamente na concepção deles. Apenas diminuía-se as chances. Após o nascimento de Hinata, Misaki se sente sempre sendo colocada de lado por seu pai, visto que não possuía o Byakugan, enquanto sua jovem e doce irmã já o tinha desde que nascera.

Quando Itachi tinha seis anos aprende a ativar o Sharingan. A mãe de Misaki frequentemente fazia visitas à casa dos Uchiha. E normalmente levava ela e sua irmã consigo, visto que não podiam ficar sozinhas em casa e que lá também haviam outras crianças para brincarem. Naquele dia, meio a cumprimentos e comemorações de Aiya e Mikoto por Itachi ter ativado o jutsu que simbolizava o clã tão mais cedo que qualquer outro membro, Misaki, em um momento que as crianças foram deixadas sozinhas no jardim, pede a Itachi para ensina-la o que havia acabado de aprender, visto que ela não tinha nada de especial, nem mesmo os olhos de seu próprio clã. Itachi recusa, obviamente, sob pretexto de que aqueles olhos são exclusivos do gene Uchiha. Visto a tristeza de Misaki perante àquelas duras palavras, Sasuke se oferece para ajuda-la, mas ele próprio não sabia como. Hinata, como doce irmã que era, se oferece a ensina-la como fazia para ver além com seus olhos, mas em vão. Depois de quase uma hora de treinamento frustrado, Itachi simplesmente não consegue mais assistir àquela cena patética de os pequeninos tentando ensina-la, mesmo sabendo ser inútil, então assume a posição de sensei e manda Sasuke e Hinata se sentarem na varanda. Com não mais que minutos de aula, surpreendentemente, Misaki ativa o Byakugan. Assim como Itachi ativava o Sharingan, mas, quando abria os olhos, havia ali, ao invés de pupilas vermelhas manchadas de preto, olhos totalmente brancos, com veias saltando nas laterais. Sasuke se vangloria do quanto seu irmão era incrível, Hinata bate palmas para a irmã que conseguira e Itachi simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Misaki fica contente. Tamanha é sua felicidade, que queria mostrar o quanto antes para seu pai. Agora, finalmente, se sentiria parte de algo. Se sentiria dentro do clã verdadeiramente. Entretanto, ao voltarem para casa, Hiashi a trata da mesma maneira de antes. Realmente, fica feliz por a filha ter conseguido este feito, mas a tratava como se não tivesse feito mais que sua obrigação. Pior ainda, intensifica seus treinos e regularmente começa a fazer testes para ela em casa. Por vezes Aiya a flagra chorando em seu quarto, mas a acalma dizendo que a vida a recompensaria por tudo aquilo se ela fosse esforçada e que ela era a pessoa mais especial que havia em todo o clã.

Com a convivência, os quatro acabam se tornando irmão de consideração. Itachi com dez anos, Misaki com oito, Sasuke e Hinata com cinco. Certo dia Aiya precisa deixar suas filhas com Mikoto para fazer alguns check-ups sobre sua gravidez. Naquele dia Itachi havia tirado o dia para brincar com Sasuke, coisa que havia prometido à tempos. Hinata tinha uma característica muito forte: a timidez. Por isso ela quase sempre preferia ficar atrás de Mikoto, simplesmente esperando sua mãe chegar para busca-la ou ficava apenas ali, olhando os outros brincarem, participando vez ou outra, quando alguém se dirigia à ela. Naquele dia ela estava sentada na varanda, observando apenas. Misaki já era mais comunicativa. Ainda mais depois que Itachi a ensinara a ativar seus olhos.

\- Ei, nee-chan, quer atirar kunais com a gente? – chama Sasuke, ao vê-la vindo da varanda em direção à eles. Itachi olhava de longe. Aparentemente havia interrompido algo que os dois estavam fazendo juntos, a julgar pela cara de Itachi. Na verdade, todas as caras que ele fazia pareciam expressar a mesma coisa: nada. Apenas o conhecendo bem para conseguir captar as micro expressões.

A garota assentiu correndo até o menor. Sorriu.

\- Era isso que estavam fazendo? - Disse olhando para o menor e depois a Itachi

\- Sim, aqui – Sasuke coloca uma das armas na mão de Misaki antes de voltar para a varanda para buscar outra – Hinata, me passa essas kunais que estão aí do seu lado?

\- Sabe atira-las? – pergunta Itachi, dando as costas para ela enquanto se posicionava – estamos treinando posicionamento e lançamento, já que Sasuke é mais novo – ele atira, acertando um alvo desenhado em uma arvore a frente perfeitamente.

\- Claro que sei. - Ela atira a kunai que acerta o alvo um milímetros ao lado da kunai do moreno. Ela solta uma risada rápida como se vangloriasse. - Sasuke-nii, sua vez. - Ela sempre teve uma pequena rixa com o mais velho, mas Sasuke, ela sempre ajudava. Itachi revira os olhos para ela.

Sasuke vem para perto dos dois e atira, errando inclusive a arvore. Itachi pega as kunais restantes na mão do irmãozinho e as atira habilmente, dando uma estrela para o lado enquanto atira, uma atrás da outra, acertando todos os alvos pintados em varias arvores, bem no centro. A kunai restante ele atira para o alto, atravessando de fora a fora uma fruta ou coisa do tipo bem no topo da arvore.

\- Uau! Você é o melhor, aniki! – Sasuke o abraça. Assim que se afasta, Itachi se abaixa e o acerta na testa com seu dedo indicador – ai! – Sasuke esfrega a testa após aquele ato inesperado, fazendo uma expressão exagerada de dor e choro. Apesar de não parecer, aquilo doía.

\- É tudo questão de posicionamento. Treine mais – afirma Itachi. Misaki achou que Sasuke choraria com aquilo, mas logo em seguida Itachi lhe dirige um encantador sorriso, esfregando de leve o cabelo do irmãozinho. Todas as lagrimas acumuladas nos olhos de Sasuke desaparecem e ele sorri de volta para o irmão mais velho, balançando a cabeça positivamente em retorno, dizendo que treinaria. Logo Misaki se flagra sorrindo para a cena. Como não sorrir com algo tão encantador quanto o sorriso daquele garoto? Aquilo refletia uma bondade e pureza tão bela. Ele com certeza tinha dentro de si a mais bela das almas já existentes. Itachi estava ouvindo Sasuke dizer do quão forte se tornaria um dia quando dirige um rápido olhar para Misaki. Assim que seus olhos se encontram ela percebe que ainda estava sorrindo enquanto olhava para ele, então murcha seu sorriso quase que instantaneamente. Mas descobre que não rápida o suficiente para esconder dele, pois Itachi lhe dirige uma piscadela discreta antes de se levantar dizendo que já era o suficiente por um dia. Misaki cora, desviando o olhar, mesmo que Itachi já não prestasse mais atenção nela. Ele entra, cumprimentando Hinata ao passar por ela. Sasuke pega na mão de Misaki, contando varias coisas, mas Misaki observava as costas do moreno partindo, envergonhada demais para conseguir prestar atenção nas palavras do pequeno. Assim que ele troca uma palavra com Hinata, ela vira seu olhar para Sasuke rapidamente, sorrindo para o pequeno, com medo de que ele a flagrasse olhando para ele novamente. Por sua visão periférica tem a impressão de vê-lo lançar um ultimo olhar para ela, mas prefere não tentar conferir. Ele podia estar conferindo Sasuke, afinal. No momento em que Itachi some de vista, ouvem Mikoto chama-los para lanchar.


	4. Chapter 4

Em uma determinada altura, a convivência de Hiashi e Misaki não estava boa. Seu pai claramente já havia escolhido sua preferia. A herdeira. Hinata recebia o treinamento para uma futura líder. Já Misaki... Bem, não é como se ela não recebesse também um treinamento. Mas o dela era algo mais brutal. Mais pesado. Um tanto quanto devastador às vezes. Ela por vezes tentava se convencer de que isso se devia ao fato de ela ser mais velha. Mas Hinata já havia chegado em uma idade onde não fazia nem metade das coisas que Misaki fazia. Isso foi a frustrando. Não de maneira ruim, pois ela com certeza estava se tornando uma ninja melhor. Mas qual o objetivo disso tudo? Certo dia, Misaki já com onze anos, seu pai anuncia que ela entraria nas forças especiais de ninjas de Konoha, na ANBU.

\- Você começa amanhã, tudo bem? – diz ele, durante um almoço. Aquilo não era justo. Ela ainda nem havia se formado como uma genin. E faltava tão pouco para aquilo.

\- ANBU? Pai eu nem sequer fiz o teste pra isso... - Olhou emburrada. Sabia que as missões de um ANBU eram muito difíceis e que ela seria uma das mais novas lá dentro. O que significava que era provável que as outras pessoas não gostassem.

\- Sem discussões. Testes não são necessários. Não quando seu padrinho é o Sandaime – aquela não era a primeira vez que seu pai fazia decisões por ela. E com certeza não seria a ultima. Talvez a ANBU fosse uma boa opção, visto que a afastaria um pouco desse fardo de ter que aguentar seu pai a todo o momento. Talvez ele estivesse fazendo aquilo para que ele não tivesse que conviver no dia a dia com a "filha dos olhos negros", a diferente – É para o seu bem – afirma, por fim.

\- Mas pai! - A garota para de comer, cruzando os braços. - Vão me colocar na ANBU sem ser por mérito?! Isso é ridículo.

\- Não tem nada de ridículo nisso. É uma maneira de trazer honra ao nosso clã. Coisa que você, com esses olhos, não tem muitos meios de conseguir fazer. Ser uma ninja de alto escalão seria o mais sensato a se fazer – ele coloca o hashi ao lado de sua tigela – Já está decidido, você começa amanhã. E fim de discussão – Hiashi toma todo o resto direto da tigela, agradece e se levanta, se levantando – É melhor estar preparada. Encare isso como se seu teste tivesse sido aplicado desde quando você nasceu. E eu sou o examinador. Você passou, parabéns. Não me decepcione – ele se vira e ruma até a porta – Você é capaz, afinal, é uma Hyuuga da família principal, como qualquer outro aqui nessa casa – afirma, antes de deixar o local. Ela havia conseguido realmente irritar o seu pai dessa vez. E ele à ela.

A menina se levantou brava, indo até o quarto e batendo a porta deste. Ele tinha deixado bem claro dessa vez o problema dela ter os olhos escuro, odiava isso.

No dia seguinte Misaki é acordada cedo por sua mãe. Ela se arruma e parte para o local indicado em um papel deixado por Hiashi. Deveria encontrar-se no porão da cúpula do Hokage com o líder da ANBU e seu companheiro. Ela nem sabia que aquele lugar tinha um porão, muito menos como se chegava até lá. Mas ela vai mesmo assim. Chegando lá, pergunta para algumas pessoas o caminho e chega no local aproximadamente vinte minutos antes do combinado. Ela vestia trajes confortáveis, mas diferente do usual. Ainda não recebera o uniforme ANBU, então improvisou com o que tinha: uma calça larga com uma blusa, também larga, de cores em tons escuros. Seu cabelo caído solto até a metade das costas.

\- Chegou cedo – escuta um homem escondido nas sombras falar. Ele caminha até ela – Ansiosa? – pergunta. Ele utilizava a mascara padrão do esquadrão e o uniforme. Era visível as pontas de seu cabelo espetadas para cima, branco acinzentado. Ele aparentemente lia algum tipo de livro enquanto aguardava, que guardara em sua bolsa de cinto assim que sai das sombras.

Limitou-se a concordar, na verdade não estava.

\- Hyuuga Misaki. - Disse tentando se distrair enquanto o que quer que fosse não começava.

\- Hatake Kakashi – ele se aproxima – Hyuuga? E seus olhos...?

Girou os olhos suspirando. Ativou o Byakugan e olhou para o ANBU. - Nasci com os olhos negros... mas porto a kekkei genkai. - Desativou, juntando as mãos, como se estivesse um poco nervosa. Sabia que quase todas as suas habilidades estariam boas para o esquadrão, mas não tinha certeza com quais tipos de testes eles tiverem que lidar.

\- Tudo bem, podemos parar com a conversa agora - Misaki pôde ouvir uma voz conhecida. Das sombras surge um garoto de mascara aparentemente da sua idade. Seu cabelo era preso em um longo rabo de cavalo para traz. Seria possível? Ele lhe estende uma sacola. Ela abre e se depara com o um uniforme de seu tamanho e uma mascara.

Era ele? Não conhecia muitos ninjas de cabelo comprido. Mas qual era a probabilidade? Ela olhou pelo cômodo e visualizou um banheiro, foi ate ele e rapidamente se trocou, voltando com a mascara em mãos.

\- Bom. Como começaram as apresentações sem mim... Uchiha Itachi – o pequeno então retira sua mascara. Kakashi faz o mesmo – Seja bem vinda ao esquadrão ANBU.

\- Ah... sabia que era você... - Ela disse sorrindo de leve, enquanto o moreno parecia duvidar dela. - O cabelo. - Olhou o outro ninja que se encontrava na sala. Tinha demorado um tempo a mais quando olhou-o, era extremamente bonito. Se recompôs e apenas cumprimentou movimentado a cabeça, e voltando a atenção ao Uchiha.

\- O que perdeu ali? – pergunta Itachi, olhando para o companheiro e depois para ela novamente, obviamente tirando sarro dela, com aquele ar de indiferença que só ele conseguia fazer. Kakashi nada entende, apenas direcionando para eles seu sorriso bobo. Misaki cora – Pois bem, todos, de mascara. Vamos sair daqui e ir para o quartel. Precisamos apresenta-la formalmente aos outros e mostrar as regras principais pelo menos.


	5. Chapter 5

Naquele dia a missão havia sido um sucesso. Todos decidem sair para comemorar. Falando assim até parece que são muitas pessoas. Eu, Kakashi e Yamato, apenas. Mas já era alguma coisa, visto que pessoas da ANBU não tinham muitos amigos. Haja tempo. Nos encontramos no bar. Yamato nunca foi alguém muito forte quando o assunto eram bebidas, portanto logo foi para casa. Decidi ir para o banheiro, retocar o batom. Apesar de ser bem clarinho, era bom me sentir mais feminina as vezes. A porta se abre enquanto encaro meu reflexo no espelho. Eu estava guardando o batom, quando o vejo.

\- Você não pode entrar aqui. É o banheiro feminino! – sussurro para Kakashi, que vinha em minha direção despreocupadamente.

-É mesmo? – ele me abraça, beijando-me. E lá se vai o batom recém retocado – Não vi aviso nenhum. Não sabia nem que aqui era um banheiro – e lá vinha ele, com aquele seu sorriso inocente novamente. Eram raras as vezes em que ele surgia sem mascara. Mas eu, particularmente, já havia visto sua charmosa pinta algumas vezes.

\- Kakashi, sério, acabei de retocar o meu batom... – ela gostava de ficar com o ninja, mas naquele dia em particular não tinha certeza se estava muito afim.

\- Ora, então tenho a obrigação de leva-la até em casa – ele sorri, vestindo aquele pano que usava de meia mascara novamente. Era obvio que ele já estava alterado do pouco que beberam. Kakashi era bastante fraco quando o assunto eram bebidas.

\- Me acompanhar, você quis dizer, né? – o que mais posso dizer? Apenas dou risada.

\- Não não, leva-la mesmo – Kakashi se vira de costas e se abaixa um pouco, fazendo um banquinho com as mãos, esperando que eu suba em suas costas. Bom, que seja. Não estou 100% sã de qualquer forma. Ele sai do local pela janela, correndo, aos pulos, assim que subo em suas costas. Aquilo era engraçado. E era bom fazer algo divertido as vezes. Mesmo que o código da ANBU fosse endurecer o coração e não se deixar apegar ou comover, não dizia nada sobre não se divertir para aliviar o estresse.

\- Kakashi, mas aqui não é a minha casa! – eu desço de suas costas assim que ele para.

\- Eu sei – ele me abraça, sorrindo, já sem a semi-mascara novamente. Seu beijo era algo viciante. Seria errado alguém da minha idade aceitar algo assim com alguém da idade dele? Acho que não, afinal, eram apenas oito anos de diferença. Entramos pela porta. Kakashi era rápido quando se tratava de trancas. Mas mais rápido ainda quando o assunto era tentar despir-me.

E eu como das outras vezes, acabava sem a blusa, mas mesmo estando um tanto quanto alterada ainda o impedia de continuar. Eu não tinha experiência nenhuma, ele sabia que eu não tinha passado no teste que requeria esse tipo de habilidade. - Kakashi eu não... - Ele me beijou mais uma vez e eu me afastei um pouco. - É serio. - Estávamos juntos, mas não éramos um casal, não na frente de qualquer outra pessoa. Kakashi nunca quis nada sério, assim como eu não podia ter nada sério com alguém que não fosse do meu clã. E era por isso que estamos nessa situação.

\- Tudo bem... – ele suspira, frustrado. Não tenho culpa – aqui. Suba – ele até que entendia bem o meu lado. Subo em suas costas novamente e ele começa a fazer o caminho que reconheço ser em direção à minha casa.

Tinha me despedido dele e entrado no clã. Ficava a maior parte do tempo em missão, e uma hora ou outra em casa, como meu pai queria. Tinha acontecido muita coisa desde a minha entrada na ANBU. O massacre do clã Uchiha, por exemplo. Foi tudo tão de repente, e completamente horrível. E o autor tinha sido Itachi. Tinha convivido com ele a infância toda praticamente, eram como irmãos, chegou até mesmo a ter uma queda pelo menino. Balancei a cabeça na intenção de dissipar a lembrança. Sasuke tinha sido poupado, e eu o via pouco, mas sempre que possível. Ele era diferente agora, tinha um ódio que eu mesma compartilhava e entendia. Por fim, eu era a única "família' que sobrara, as vezes me sentia mais próxima a ele do que da minha própria. Cheguei na casa principal, destranquei a porta e entrei. Era muito tarde para ter alguém acordado, então só me dirigi ao quarto. As coisas não estavam exatamente melhores do que a época do massacre, mas também não era de todo ruim. E com os pensamentos voltados ao passado, logo adormeci.


	6. Chapter 6

Misaki se tornou uma ANBU de alto nível. Vários dos ninjas que participavam da organização naquele tempo já haviam ou morrido ou pedido permissão para retirada. Kakashi fora um dos ninjas desse segundo grupo. Misaki considerava todos uns covardes. Se havia algo que tinha aprendido com o passar dos anos na ANBU era que a vida era cruel, seletiva. Pessoas fracas ou não sobreviviam ou faziam outros morrerem tentando protege-lo. Fato é, trabalhar em sociedade era uma necessidade. Misaki já estava ali a tempo o suficiente para consegui enxergar a insignificância de uma vida perante muitas delas.

Agora, com seu próprio grupo de ninjas para comandar, ela podia verdadeiramente fazer coisas grandes, deixando de ser um mero pião. Mesmo que a maioria de seus homens fosses novatos. A ANBU realmente estava no fundo do poço, aceitando quase qualquer pessoa que se inscrevesse. Tudo bem que ela própria não havia passado pela mesma sequencia de testes que aqueles ali presente. E nos dias atuais ela agradecia por isso, tendo em vista que agora conhecia a natureza dos testes aplicados. Fora que ela sofria muito preconceito no começo, pois além desse fator ela era uma mulher. Tolos. No final das contas, ela foi a pessoa que mais aguentou as provações apresentadas por essa profissão, tanto que estava ali ainda, viva e contratada. Uma das melhores.

Seu pai apresentava sinais de que se arrependia de ter afastado tanto a filha mais velha. Não muito, mas pouco. Ela havia se tornado uma pessoa fria e a doçura de Hinata certamente o conquistara. Não era mais um processo reversível. O único vinculo de Misaki com algum passado e sentimento era as poucas vezes que tinha tempo para visitar Sasuke, visto que ele era o único que havia restado da família que tanto gostava. Por mais que em um determinado período as famílias dos Uchihas e Hyuuga houvessem brigado (na verdade, seu pai e sua mãe com Mikoto e Fugaku, envolvendo todo o clã por um motivo besta) Misaki manteve contato com os irmãos tanto quanto possível. Ainda mais depois que o pobre do Sasuke ficou órfão. Sentia sua dor. Mas depois que partiu, não tinha mais em que se ligar. Ambos partiram.

Naquele dia Misaki havia recebido uma missão um pouco mais fora do comum que as outras. Não que fosse algo novo ou diferente para ela, mas cada um do esquadrão desempenharia um papel importante e funcionariam como um no final. Ela distribuiria cada área a ser coberta entre os membros. Prefere então tomar para si a eliminação de um bando de bárbaros marginalizados de Iga e extração de informações do líder deles. Aparentemente estavam sendo comandados por alguma organização, transportando armas independentes movidas à chackra armazenado para que as aldeias menores entrassem em confronto e guerra também quando a hora chegasse. Ela descobriria quem estava por trás disso e eliminaria o núcleo do problema. Escolhera aquele trabalho pois, normalmente, crianças estavam presentes nesse tipo de acampamento, então não poderia confiar em novatos para cumprir a missão com excelência.

\- Capitã – um dos novatos mascarados a chama ao receber sua missão – sem querer parecer desrespeitoso, mas não sei se fico confortável em um trio. Ainda mais quando é apenas para escoltar um velho rico em uma transação – aquele era Honjo Ren, um recém ingressante sem clã, jovem ambicioso, ansioso por reconhecimento e sucesso. Apesar de sua aparência meio punk, tinha com certeza habilidades inigualáveis. Era quieto na maior parte do tempo e apenas se manifestava vez ou outra. Por trás da mascara a garota pensou no que o novato dizia olhando para o outro membro.

\- Hikaru, o numero de ninjas pra essa escolta está alto. Será reduzido então. Ren vem comigo, você e seu parceiro seguem com a escolta. - Disse firme, dispensando todos com um gesto.

Ren parecia animado com a viagem. Partem logo ao anoitecer, para que pudessem chegar antes do nascer do sol ao local do acampamento, surpreendendo-os e lidando com tudo com maior eficiência.

\- Capitã – o rapaz se atreve a começar uma conversa após quase uma hora de viagem em silencio – Perdoe minha falta de experiência, mas estou curioso. Qual será a quantidade, aproximadamente, de pessoas que teremos que silenciar?

\- Cerca de umas 20 pessoas. - Limitou-se a dizer. Novatos sempre faziam varias perguntas. Questionava-se se tinha sido uma boa ideia traze-lo consigo.

Mais algum tempo de viagem se passa até que ele ouse falar novamente.

\- E você ia matar 20 pessoas sozinha? E se houvessem ninjas entre eles? – pergunta, pensativo.

\- Porque você acha que eu sou a capitã? - Ele duvidava do que ela conseguia? Não sabia nem da metade de missões que ela já havia feito.

\- Foi só uma pergunta... Afinal, não vou mentir, ambiciono seu cargo – a ousadia do garoto estava além do limite. Mas aquilo lhe valeria de experiencia. O ambiente em que entrariam falaria por si só o que ele teria que enfrentar dia após dia para um dia seque pensar em comandar um esquadrão inteiro de ANBUS.

Ao chegarem a alguns metros do acampamento, já começam a sentir o chackra misturado de civis anarquistas e bárbaros marginalizados. Mas aparentemente apenas uma pessoa possuía chackra em quantidade suficiente para poder executar jutsus dignos de um ninja de baixo nível. Seria com certeza bastante fácil, dado o horário. Mas haviam mais pessoas do que esperava. Aproximadamente 40. Deveriam contar também com a variante da mercadoria que transportavam: armas de chackra independente. Ren ia adiante, animado.

Ao chegarem no local, Misaki divide o acampamento em dois quadrantes e eles se separam. Aquele era o procedimento padrão da ANBU. Obviamente o local com menos atividade aparente fica com o rapaz. Misaki termina tudo em instantes. Logo vai até o ponto de encontro: o local onde o líder estava escondido. Ele foge, mas não passa de um civil mais forte, não sendo rápido o suficiente. Escuridão total. Misaki havia destruído todas as fontes de luz, o que lhe dava a vantagem, e se movia nas sombras. Por um instante Misaki se esquece que seu parceiro. O comandante, durão inicialmente, já estava extremamente assustado e quase revelando nomes e localizações quando escuta-se um estrondo. A porta se abre e uma criança, carregando o que parecia ser uma motosserra a ataca. Mas aquilo fora de maneira tão repentina e veloz, que Misaki mal pode desviar, sendo atingida na perna e tornando-se testemunha do assassinato de sua única fonte de informações. Aquilo tira a calma de Misaki. Ela tenta parar a criança, mas a pequenina estava descontrolada, com olhos brancos e veias saltando do pescoço e rosto, totalmente dominada pelo chackra maligno da arma, obrigando Misaki a mata-la. Ela sai, em busca do companheiro e encontra um caos do lado de fora. Ren se provou um completo inútil. E pior ainda, atrapalhara algo que ela poderia muito bem ter feito sozinha. Misaki consegue limpar a bagunça, mesmo com a perna machucada. Onde estaria Ren. Misaki suspira em meio aquele mar de sangue e corpos. Havia com certeza silenciado todos, mas não havia conseguido a informação. Isso graças ao parceiro inútil e atrapalhado. Ela não sente nada. Nem uma única onda de chackra. Seria possível ele ter sido derrotado tão facilmente? Ela então sente um vento em suas costas, se esquivando de um ataque. Ao virar-se, visualiza a pessoa que lhe deferira um golpe correndo e se escondendo. Era estranho, pois ela não sentia energia nenhuma. Apenas leves vibrações. Misaki tenta se esgueirar nos cantos, mas então sente a presença vindo das sombras, dessa vez de seu lado. Ela desvia e tenta atirar uma kunai. Não tem certeza se acertou, mas vê claramente que a pessoa usava uma mascara ANBU antes que se escondesse novamente. Mas não tinha o porte de Ren. Era bem maior, mais forte e mais alto. Como algo daquele tamanho movia-se tão rápido e sem deixar vestígios daquela forma?

Misaki se concentra e logo que o brutamontes surge novamente ela o ataca, acertando em cheio. Havia perdido o fator surpresa e isso o colocava em desvantagem. Ela escuta então o caminhar dificultoso da pessoa para longe, sendo fácil segui-lo e apunhala-lo. Ela retira a mascara e não reconhece o brutamontes debaixo dela, mas a mascara com certeza era a que Ren usava.

Misaki procura entre os corpos em busca de sobreviventes e logo encontra um corpo que reconhece ser Ren, caído, com uma lança cravada em seu coração. Sem sobreviventes. Ela então decide voltar para vila. Mais tarde enviaria alguém para limpar a área. Sua perna doía. Era estava mole. Mas conseguia andar pela floresta para longe dali, em direção à Konoha.

\- Falhou em uma missão pela primeira vez? – ela escuta uma voz perguntar, saída da floresta, seguida por uma risada.

Pôs-se mais alerta, olhando em volta procurando de onde vinha aquela voz. Tinha perdido muito sangue pelo corte feito, se sentia extremamente fraca. Ainda sim, mesmo tendo parado alguns segundos, voltou a andar, com um semblante de dor.

-Ora ora, não vai nem mesmo parar para um cumprimento? – um ninja com manto preto estampado de nuvens vermelhas, que a garota reconhece ser Deidara de uns arquivos que analisara dias antes, pula de cima de uma das arvores, caindo em pé uns 5 metros a frente de Misaki – segundo ninja ANBU que conheço e novamente não me agrada. Esse lugar realmente não sabe ensinar educação às pessoas – o loiro fala, em tom inconformado.

Ela se virou a ele, ignorando a dor que sentia. Não estava bem, e sabia que não duraria muito mais que aquilo, e contra um nukenin não teria chance. Tinha uma reserva de chackra limitada, sentia a presença somente de Deidara, talvez conseguisse chegar perto do outro grupo se atravessasse o rio. Fez um bunshin, e partiu correndo, deixando-o para que este atrasasse o Akatsuki. Sentia uma dor incrível enquanto corria, assim como sentia-se mal a cada segundo que se afastava, o rio ficava logo ali. Tinha chegado até a borda dele, tirou a mascara procurando respirar melhor. Sentou-se segurando a perna em dor, via sua pele pálida e percebia a visão alterada. Aquele corte era muito profundo.

Sentada, observa o rio passando. Ninguém a seguia. Misaki então escuta algo. Um farfalhar. Ela se vira para a direção do som e visualiza um garoto. Ele esta de costas para ela. Ainda não havia notado sua presença. Estava olhando algo além do arbusto onde estava se escondendo, aparentemente. Ela olha para a direção de onde viera, preocupada com a possibilidade de Deidara aparecer a qualquer momento. Antes que diga qualquer coisa, entretanto, escuta um grito. Mais além uma jovem que tomava banho no rio gritava, flagrando a presença do garoto, que levanta, se revelando de seu péssimo esconderijo, se desculpando. De nada adianta, a menina do rio volta para a margem, cobrindo suas partes com a mão. Logo começa a atirar coisas nele. Ele se vira para fugir, tropeça e cai de cara no chão. Seu nariz sangrava, mas sua expressão era sorridente. Ao se levantar , da mais alguns passos e cai de novo. Assim que se coloca de pé novamente, já está a pouco mais de 2 metros de Misaki, que ainda estava ali sentada, pressionando seu ferimento. Não a havia percebido ali sentada até então. A garota já havia partido. Ele cora. A vergonha de seu ato toma conta de toda sua face. Magro, cabelos lisos, nem compridos nem curtos, usava óculos e possuía sardas. Ele olha então para o corte, arregalando os olhos.

\- Você está bem? – pergunta, sua voz possuía uma mistura de cautela e preocupação. Afinal, eram quase da mesma idade. E Misaki era muito, muito bonita, assim como ele admitia para si mesmo. A garota olha para trás mais uma vez preocupada com Deidara.

\- Preciso que saia daqui, vai encontrar um grupo vestido como eu logo após o rio, um pouco mais a frente. Precisa dizer que me viu assim e diga que estou com a Akatsuki. Sou Misaki. - Ela olhava o garoto. - Apenas vá, por favor. - Estava tentando se manter acordada ainda, apesar de sentir o chackra se esvaindo assim como sua força, logo o bunshin seria desfeito.

O rapaz lhe olha por um tempo, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Ele da um passo em direção a ela, como se fosse ajuda-la, mas ao captar sua expressão de urgência e olhar novamente seu machucado, decide não se envolver, assente e corre para a direção que Misaki apontara, repetindo para si mesmo "Misaki, Akatsuki... Misaki, Akatsuki...".

Logo o bushin é desfeito. Mas Deidara estava demorando para reaparecer. Onde estaria? Misaki não estava se aguentando. Minutos se passam. Ela havia improvisado ataduras com sua própria roupa, então o sangramento já estava contido. Mas já perdera muito sangue, o que ainda a deixava fraca. Ela tenta se levantar, vacilando. Então volta a se sentar.

\- Estava me perguntando quanto tempo você ainda aguentaria acordada – Deidara surge, saindo de entre as arvores e arbustos, caminhando tranquilamente em sua direção – Mas você é bastante resistente. Minha paciência não é tão grande assim. E então? Vai colaborar?

Sentia o corpo gelado. Limitou-se a olhar o loiro. Tinha os lábios brancos. Piscou demorado como se restabelecesse. Não tinha mais chackra, não havia nada que pudesse tentar. Sentiu uma pontada de dor maior quando ia dizer algo ao ninja, segurando o lugar da ferida. O corpo tinha perdido as forças, a garota deitou-se respirando mais rápido. Se continuasse assim por mais tempo, iria apagar.

Deidara suspira. Ele faz um jutsu, fazendo com que um pássaro gigante de argila apareça, enquanto se aproxima de Misaki.

\- Eu esperava mais – afirma, a pegando e jogando sobre o pássaro. Em seguida ele sobe e põe o pássaro a voar, rumo à base – acha que sobrevive até chegarmos? – pergunta, em tom de gozação.


	7. Chapter 7

Ao chegar na base, Deidara pousa, pegando Misaki e levando-a para dentro. Semi acordada, ela não consegue identificar ao certo onde a base ficava, mas pôde visualizar, depois que seus olhos se acostumam com o ambiente, que haviam varias pessoas na sala que entraram.

\- Aqui Kakuzo – o loiro a coloca no chão – a garota está um pouco machucada, então... – antes que termine sua frase, leva um tapa na cabeça – Aai! Por que fez isso? – reclama o loiro, esfregando a cabeça com as mãos.

\- Não diga meu nome despreocupadamente desta maneira – reclama ele, se abaixando para conferir o estado de saúde de Misaki enquanto Deidara se afasta, resmungando.

\- Por que demorou tanto para traze-la? – agora é Hidan quem se manifesta – olha o tanto de sangue que ela perdeu! Se a garota morrer, Pain não vai ficar feliz...

\- Por que estão implicando comigo? – Dedara mostra a língua para Hidan, se encostando em uma das paredes e cruzando os braços em seguida – se estava com tanta pressa, buscasse ela você mesmo! Ah é, não dá... Quem voa sou eu, afinal, un. – retruca.

\- Ora, tenho certeza que ele veio o mais rápido possível – Sasori interfere. O ruivo estava sentado ao lado de onde Deidara se encostara.

Misaki é então curada. O processo é doloroso, mas o resultado eficiente. Não é como se seu treinamento na ANBU não a tivesse preparado para tais situações também. Ela desmaia por breves cinco minutos durante o procedimento de Kakuzo. Ao abrir os olhos, se encontra deitada em uma cama. Haviam duas pessoas conversando na porta.

\- Mas aqui? – pergunta um dos dois de pé à porta.

\- Isso já foi discutido. Porque você é o único aqui com uma cama de casal. E não temos um quarto de hospedes. – recebe como resposta.

Misaki foca sua visão e pôde visualizar o semblante de Kakuzo, que ela reconhece devido à proximidade na hora de curar seus ferimentos, e as costas do outro ninja. Cabelos longos, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo com um lacinho vermelho e o mesmo sobretudo preto com nuvens vermelhas que todos os outros. Kakuzo faz um sinal para o rapaz indicando que ela havia acordado. Ele então se vira. Parecia muito com alguém de seu passado. Passado que parecia estar a milênios de distancia. Não poderia ser possivel. As vezes sua visão embaçada a estava enganando.

\- Você, qual seu nome? – pergunta, em tom de indiferença. Agora Misaki tinha certeza. Agora ela tinha certeza. Aqueles olhos não enganavam. Era Uchiha Itachi.

Tinha que pensar em outro nome. Não acreditava ser ele. - Honjo Myuki... - Tinha usado o sobrenome do novato, foi o que pôde pensar no momento.

\- Pois bem – kakuzo da às costas – Deidara vai voltar amanhã para fazer o teste. Até lá ela fica sob sua custódia. Vou dormir. – ele parte, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando Itachi no quarto com a garota. O Uchiha não havia parado de encara-la desde que se virou. Era como se ele estivesse tentando decifra-la. Sorte que ela havia tido treinamento para se manter exteriormente firme nesse tipo de situação. Afinal, bem ali, diante dela, estava o maior assassino de Konoha das ultimas gerações. Um clã inteiro havia sido dizimado. E não um clã de simples controladores de chackra e ninjutsus básicos. Mas um clã da antiga elite policial da cidade. Ele era perigoso e extremamente calculista. Se pudesse, o atacaria ali mesmo por tudo o que fez. Por tudo o que fingiu ser para depois quebrar, despedaçar.

\- Pois não? – Misaki levantou uma sobrancelha. Continuava o olhando. Ainda sentia o sangue coagulado nas mãos e na perna. Mas ao menos estava melhor.

-Você está péssima – ele se direciona até o armário presente no quarto, retirando seu sobretudo e o pendurando em um cabide – vá se limpar – ele pega uma toalha e joga sobre a cama, apontando para uma porta em uma direção – ali é o banheiro. – dito isso, ele se direciona para uma escrivaninha, se sentando na cadeira diante dela, enquanto abria um livro e acendia a vela localizada sobre a mesa.

Suspirou. Itachi podia ter virado o monstro que fosse, mas esse jeito meio rude ele sempre teve, nunca gostou de ser obrigado a interagir. Pegou a toalha que ele jogou e rumou ao banheiro. Não fora difícil tirar o sangue do corpo, mas o cabelo sempre dava trabalho, comprido demais. Secou-o o máximo que conseguiu. Olhando no espelho via que ele realmente estava muito comprido e como ainda estava úmido o prenderia mais tarde, deixando o elástico em seu pulso. Tinha ficado com uma cicatriz fina no lugar da ferida, porem comprida. Enrolou a toalha no corpo. Teria que sair e perguntar o que vestiria. Como se já não fosse incomodo o suficiente estar no mesmo cômodo que ele.

\- Preciso de alguma coisa para vestir. - Dado que sua roupa não estava em boas condições e extremamente sujas. Disse ao moreno que estava de costas ainda sentado, agradecia por isso.

Itachi não responde de imediato. Ele lança um olhar para as roupas ensanguentadas que estavam jogadas em um dos cantos do quarto antes de se levantar. Aparentemente havia ignorado este detalhe. Ele se dirige até o armário novamente, buscando algo. Ao olhar para suas roupas, o moreno franze o cenho. Itachi então olha para Miyuki, que estava de toalha agora, com os cabelos molhados e soltos, uma expressão escondendo uma ligeira irritação. Aquela maneira que a garota estava, tão exposta e indefesa, o fazia ter a mesma sensação que tivera quando Deidara entrou naquela sala a carregando em seus braços. A sensação de que já a conhecia. Alias, ela se parecia bastante com a garota que frequentava sua casa na época em que um clã Uchiha ainda existia. Ele ergue uma camisa azul marinho, mostrando-a para ela.

\- Serve? – pergunta. Apesar de toda a desconfiança e sequencia de pensamentos que atravessaram sua mente naquele instante, nada transparece. Nem em suas feições, nem em sua voz. Lê-lo era ainda mais difícil nos dias atuais.

\- Olha... servir eu creio que sirva, mas acho que eu vou precisar de um pouco mais que isso... - Era uma garota afinal. Precisava de mas coisas a serem vestidas.

Itachi encara sua camisa, pensativo. Aparentemente frustrado. Ele então a guarda.

\- Espere aqui. – ele sai porta a fora, a deixando sozinha. Miyuki fica confusa sobre o que fazer. Ele não havia sido escolhido justamente para não deixa-la sozinha? Talvez essa fosse a chance de ouro que ela esperava para fugir. Mas não podia negar que estava curiosa para saber o que Itachi poderia estar tramando junto com a Akatsuki. Aquilo era também uma oportunidade. Poderia mata-lo facilmente a qualquer momento se estivesse compartilhando uma cama com ele. Bom, talvez não tão facilmente, mas tinha sido treinada. E ele era um assassino renegado. Ela estava indecisa de o que fazer. E nessa sua indecisão, Itachi volta. Oportunidade de fuga perdida. Ele possuía em sua mão uma troca de roupas. O Uchiha estende para ela – e isso? – eram roupas femininas. Miyuki não imaginava onde ele arrumara aquilo. Mal sabia ela que, caso Konan a flagrasse andando por ai com suas roupas, além de as arrancar a força, a torturaria até a morte, para em seguida ressussita-la e tortura-la de novo, até que morresse pela segunda vez. Konan podia ser uma boa anfitriã e a mais equilibrada do local, mas quando se tratava de suas roupas, tinha um ciúme inimaginável. Mas Itachi não ligava. Até por que ela nem mesmo estava na sede aquele dia.

Ela aceita as roupas que ele estendia, assentindo, e voltando ao banheiro. Basicamente agora sua roupa consistia em um shorts preto e uma regata roxa, tudo bem ajustado ao corpo. Seu cabelo a estava praticamente seco, saiu do banheiro enquanto o prendia, e sentou-se a cama existente no quarto.

Itachi se aproxima dela, retirando seu lacinho assim que ela termina de prende-lo, tão rapido e repentino que Miyuki fica até sem reação.

\- Acho melhor ficar com ele solto. Para os propósitos que aqui se encontra, seria melhor se ele não acordasse todo marcado amanhã. – afirma ele, guardando o lacinho em seu bolso e lhe estendendo uma escova – Aqui, penteie – ordena ele, enquanto a aguarda pegar o objeto.

\- Para os propósitos que me encontro aqui... - Isso não soava bem. Se levantou e em vez de pegar a escova da mão do ninja, ela tirou o laço do cabelo deste. Era uma ANBU afinal, tinha ótimas habilidades. E depois a escova, enquanto olhada o cabelo do moreno se soltar e voltava a se sentar - Prometo que não o prendo, mas ainda quero ele. - Disse deixando o laço em seu pulso e penteando o cabelo.

Itachi a olha, apenas, achando curioso a atitude da garota. Ele s e senta. Suspira. Espreguiça-se, bocejando. Retira a camisa e se deita.

\- Melhor você deitar. Vai ter um dia cheio amanhã. – Itachi fecha os olhos, se cobrindo.

Ela para de escovar o cabelo, colocando a escova em cima da mesa próxima. Olha o Uchiha deitado por alguns segundos antes de apagar a luz e se deitar virada ao lado contrario dele. Odiava ter que dividir a cama com ele. O odiava na verdade, se comportava de maneira orgulhosa com ele é claro, e se pudesse gostaria de matá-lo assim que adormecesse. Não sabia se conseguiria dormir logo, e parecia um incomodo se movimentar demais na cama. Deitou-se olhando o teto, só queria dormir rápido.

O tempo passa. Uma hora. Duas. Três. Sentia seu corpo se recuperando. Hora que estava quase dormindo, Itachi se vira para ela. Ela se alarma, mas logo percebe que ele estava apenas dormindo. Seu longo cabelo caído sobre seu rosto adormecido, com uma leve luz do luar iluminando parte de seu rosto o davam um ar de inocência a muito perdido. Fazia ela se lembrar daquele Itachi, o garoto cordial e atento de antigamente. Algo dentro dela sentia falta, querendo ela ou não. Ela adormece.

O dia estava ensolarado. Itachi estava deitado numa clareira. Misaki se aproxima.

\- Itachi? – abre um dos olhos. Misaki estava de pé, com a cabeça sobre a sua, bloqueando o sol que atingiria seu rosto. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Fazia muito tempo, mas seu sorriso ainda conseguia ilumina-lo mais que o sol.

\- Está na frente – afirma ele, friamente. Simplesmente não conseguia agir de outro jeito. Aprendera do jeito dificil que sentimento era sinônimo de fraqueza.

\- Que? – pergunta ela, sem entender.

\- O sol – responde, voltando a fechar os olhos.

\- Ah, desculpe – Misaki sai da frente e se deita a seu lado – ainda sou melhor que você.

\- Não é não – Itachi abre os olhos preguiçosamente, virando sua cabeça para encara-la. Ela o olhava, confiante.

\- Sou sim. Só não sou tão exibida. – era estranho como Misaki estava naquele momento. Quem ela pensava que era para falar daquela forma desrespeitosa?

\- Não é não. E quem você está chamando de exibido? – Itachi franze o cenho para ela. Era esse tom que ela falava com seu ex-chefe?

\- Se não sou... – Misaki se aproxima do rosto de Itachi, falando com sua face bastante proxima à dele. Aquilo o deixava desconfortável. Não por não desejar a proximidade, mas por ter que controlar seu impulso de querer se aproximar ainda mais até se tocarem. Por que tinha que aguentar aquela garota dia após dia em sua casa? - ...por que ainda estou viva? – ela sussurra.

Itachi abre os olhos. Um sonho. Era mesmo estranho aquele rosto de criança, sem o menor desenvolvimento naquele corpo de adulta? Era obvio que seria um sonho. Ele então visualiza Miyuki à sua frente. Suas feições a lembravam. Bastante, inclusive. Preferia acreditar que não era aquilo. Eram duas pessoas diferentes. Ou será que não? Não tinha mais vinculo algum com aquela vila. Tinha feito o certo a se fazer, era disso que se convencera. Reviver momentos e sentimentos do passado não geraria bons frutos futuros. Mas não custava nada investigar aquilo mais a fundo. Como eram mesmo seus traços? Gostaria muito de ter uma foto nesse momento para compara-las. Miyuki então abre os olhos. Itachi a encarava fixamente, a analisava. Ela ergue uma de suas sobrancelhas, mas isso não causa mudança alguma na expressão do moreno. Ele estava tão indiferente quanto no dia anterior. Ele então boceja, se sentando em seguida.

Ela se senta logo em seguida esfregando os olhos. Pelo menos tinha sido uma noite tranquila. Começou a passar a mão no cabelo como se fosse prendê-lo, e desistiu lembrando do que o moreno havia dito. O que ia acontecer hoje?

Itachi se veste e vai ao banheiro, deixando Miyuki sozinha no quarto. Ela então escuta a porta. Alguém entra. Era o rapaz que havia encontrado antes de ser capturado. Reconheceu devido à cor incomum dos cabelos (só conhecia Naruto, amigo de Sasuke, com o cabelo daquela cor) e os óculos.

\- Achei você, finalmente – o rapaz olha para os lados no corredor – vamos, antes que apareça alguém! – ele afirma, abrindo a porta totalmente, se colocando para fora em seguida.

Fez uma expressão como se não acreditasse. Como o garoto tinha entrado ali? Ele devia ser excelente. Ela olhou a porta do banheiro e se levantou rápido, colocando os sapato e indo até o garoto.

Eles seguem pelos corredores Akatsuki afora até um buraco na parede. Ele se abaixa, entrando. Miyuki o segue. Atravessam um pequeno túnel até se verem do lado de fora. Assim que Miyuki sai do túnel, ele puxa uma corda que saia da abertura por onde haviam acabado de passar, acionando uma explosão que fecha o túnel. Ele retira do bolso algum tipo de equipamento. A garota sente emanar algum tipo de Chackra do objeto. Agora estava tudo explicado. Armas de Chackra independente. Elas seriam mesmo assim tão eficientes a ponto de ajudarem um civil destreinado entrar em um covil de ninjas mercenários? Ele parecia nervoso.

Miyuki fica apreensiva ao compreender a situação. Mas talvez aquilo desse certo. Ela também já estava parcialmente curada, se sentia capaz de dar conta se viessem um ou dois membros atrás dela apenas.

\- Por aqui – ele segue para o bosque o mais rápido possível – eles te machucaram? – pergunta ele , lançando um rápido e nervoso olhar para trás, como que conferindo se estava sendo realmente seguido.

\- Não... ainda. - Seguia o garoto. Ainda achava que plano dele parecia ter varias possibilidades de dar errado. E ai sim eles a machucariam.

\- Tudo bem. – parecia confiante em si – Meu nome é Mika, a propósito. – ele corre, adentrando no emaranhado de arvores a frente. Miyuki vai segui-lo, mas sente seu machucado puxar devido ao esforço, o perdendo de vista.

Se continuasse em frente conseguiria voltar sozinha. Forçar a perna lesionada não era muito uma boa ideia, mas se conseguisse chegar a vila perto dali, estaria bem. Agora com a reposição de chackra já conseguia ir mais rápido, mesmo que ainda sentisse um incomodo.

Miyuki então, antes de dar muitos passos mais adiante, escuta um grito. Grito esse que antecede o voar de muitos pássaros e, depois, silencio total. Ela para por um tempo, ficando em alerta. Quando decide voltar a se movimentar, entretanto, uma voz é ouvida.

\- Onde pensa que vai com tanta pressa? – era a voz de Itachi. Algo cai em seus pés. Uma cabeça. A cabeça de Mika.

Parece que olhar aquilo não fora tão fácil quanto devia. Apesar de saber do que o Uchiha tinha feito, algo dentro dela não queria acreditar. Mas olhando aquilo era como se ele lhe provasse que o garoto de antes sequer existia. Encarou-o vacilando um pouco. Tentaria usar o byakugan e assim ele saberia quem ela era, ou tentava resistir com o mínimo de habilidade? Mas contra um usuário de sharingan se ela não usasse seu doujutsu perderia com certeza. Hesitou um pouco e saiu do lugar no intuito de passar por ele correndo, o que viesse depois ela tentaria evitar.

Logo a sua frente surge o contorno de uma pessoa. Pôde-se ouvir uma risada. Ela estava pronta para ativar se Byakugan, mas percebe que a pessoa postada à sua frente era baixa demais para ser Itachi. Ele então sai das sombras. Era Itachi... mais baixo? Ele então cresce, cresce, até ficar maior que uma arvore.

\- Você não vai querer fazer isso, certo? – ele estava sério – a escolha é sua.

-Moça! - Ela pisca algumas vezes. Mika estava à sua frente – Por que parou? – ela olha em volta. Tinham acabado de sair da sede. O túnel acabara de ser fechado. Ela então entende. Toda sua fuga pela floresta fora uma ilusão. Ele os observava.

\- Não posso ir... - Disse meio baixo. Deu uns passos pra trás. - Já descobriram, e chegariam aqui rápido. Não posso ir. - Ela se virou, sem esperar o garoto responder. Ela tinha muito mais chance de perder ali, se fosse lidar só com o Uchiha talvez tivesse uma chance, talvez valesse arriscar. Mas se outros viessem... As habilidades dela poderiam no máximo estar equivalentes ao do moreno, afinal, ele tinha sido capitão da ANBU bem mais cedo que ela. Não queria voltar. Como ANBU sempre avaliou a situação, e no momento, continuar parecia um suicídio, ou algo bem pior. Voltou correndo, rumando para dentro da sede. O orgulho estaria ferido, mas teria de fazê-lo.

Assim que surge nos corredores do local, se depara com o Uchiha, encostado em uma das paredes.

\- Fez a escolha certa – ele afirma, desencostando da parede logo em seguida – se prosseguisse não sobreviveria... – ele da passos lentos na direção de Miyuki – mas não seria eu quem te mataria – Itachi passa por ela, rumando de volta ao quarto. Estranhamente aquilo, apesar de soar ameaçador, pareceu a ela e seus anos de experiência que estava a... ajudando?

Esperava mais brutalidade assim que pisasse por ali, especialmente dele. Mas nada do que ela tinha como o que ele seria depois daquele massacre tinha aparecido ainda. Ela entrou no quarto logo apos ele, não queria nem olhá-lo, não sabia se por vergonha ou por raiva.

Itachi pega seu sobretudo e algumas kunais. Arruma uns livros sobre a escrivaninha e vai até a garota.

\- Que tipo de olhar é esse? – ele toca sua bochecha com o dedo – esse que você fica direcionando para mim. Se afastou com o contato.

\- Que olhar? - Ela fazia o possível pra não olhá-lo, tinha o feito sem reparar?

\- Como se estivesse me analisando o tempo todo. – Itachi a observa – me odiando... temendo minha aproximação ao mesmo tempo...

Desviou o olhar um momento. Medo dele? Era segura de que suas habilidades eram suficientes. Mas temia aproximação de alguma maneira. Era porque o conhecia? Porque tinham crescido juntos? Talvez porque ela deixaria ele se aproximar.

\- Porque eu deixaria de te analisar enquanto presa aqui? Você não faria o mesmo? Quanto ao ódio, não acho que alguém de konoha sinta menos que isso por você. - Disse e logo em seguida percebeu que tinha dito de que vila era. O que estava acontecendo, dando informações assim...

Itachi fica em silencio. O que passava na cabeça dele, Miyuki jamais decifraria. Mas não ousa dizer mais nada depois do tanto que já havia dito desnecessariamente. Nesse momento ouvem um estouro. Uma parte do teto se desprende. Miyuki olha para cima e percebe que um grande bloco de pedra caia em sua direção. Infelizmente tudo acontece rápido demais para que ela pudesse reagir. Em um piscar e se encontra em uma situação bastante diferente de cinco segundos atrás. Itachi a puxa para perto de si, tão forte, que o impacto o obriga a dar dois passos para tras juntamente com Miyuki, derrubando Itachi sentado, com ela caída sobre ele. O enorme bloco estava agora no chão diante deles. A mão de Miyuki estava apoiada constrangedoramente um pouco mais abaixo do abdome do moreno. Ao perceber, ela rapidamente a retira, corando totalmente. Seguido à reação de Miyuki, Itachi se levanta tranquilamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ainda ajudando-a. Deidara aparece na porta.

\- Desculpe, erro meu. Está na hora de leva-la, un. – o loiro se aproxima e pega o pulso de Miyuki, puxando-a para a porta. Antes de se afastar, entretanto, Itachi segura seu pulso, impedindo-o.

\- Que não se repita – afirma ele, serio.

\- Eu ein – resmunga Deidara, se liberando do agarro de Itachi e se colocando a andar corredor a fora com a garota. Ela lança um ultimo olhar constrangido para Itachi, o flagrando observando-a partir.

\- Onde vamos? - Perguntou ao loiro que ainda a segurava. Lembrava do Uchiha dizendo que devia deixar o cabelo solto para o proposito de estar ali, mas ainda não relacionara a informação a nada.

\- Você não faz a mínima ideia do por que estar aqui? – pergunta ele, levando-a corredores a fora – Realmente não tem nem ideia?

\- Não teria perguntado se soubesse. - Achava Deidara irritante o suficiente pra querer bater nele.

\- Basicamente você se tornará uma de nós agora... – Deidara entra em um quarto, trazendo-a junto consigo, fechando a porta atrás de si em seguida – mas antes passará por um teste – ele retira o manto da Akatsuki – acredite, tive tanta escolha nisso quanto você está tendo.

Não. Eles tinham aquele teste que ela não tinha feito. Porque se ANBUs precisavam extrair informações, nukenins então... Ficou tensa com o pensamento. Ia ser avaliada? Não sabia nem o que fazer, sabia no máximo as coisas que tinha feito com Kakashi, mas dali em diante... Como ia conseguir agrada-lo?

\- Me faça homem sendo mulher, un. – diz Deidara, fazendo uma careta àquela frase – Sasori, eu ainda te mato por ter me feito dizer isso, un – diz, falando mais consigo mesmo. Ele tira a calça e se senta, cruzando os braços – pode vir. Caso não agrade, Pain dará um fim em você ele mesmo.


	8. Chapter 8

Tinha que conter a vergonha que sentia de ter que fazer aquilo, mas se quisesse ficar por ali ia ter que dar certo. Olhou para o loiro ali sentado, foi até a frente dele. Nervosa. O começo seria mais fácil. Retirou a regata que usava e o shorts. Passou as pernas em volta do garoto, ficando um pouco mais alta que este como se estivesse ajoelhada. Sentiu o rosto queimar um pouco quando o loiro a olhou, e ela apoiando as mãos em volta do seu pescoço diminuiu a distancia entres os dois, o beijando. Sentiu as mãos do ninja em sua cintura. Queria poder para o que nem havia começado.

Miyuki sente as bocas localizadas nas palmas das mãos de Deidara se movimentarem, mordiscando-a. Aquilo lhe da nojo, mas para esquecer vai até a orelha do loiro, mordiscando. Deidara então a afasta.

\- Não faça isso, sua respiração é estranho - afirma, puxando-a para perto devagar novamente.

Miyuki acha a atitude estranha, mas continua a beija-lo. Ela leva as mãos nos cabelos do loiro, puxando-os de leve. Deidara, em resposta, enquanto a beija, abraça-a, descendo uma das mãos para o quadril de Miyuki e a outra parada no centro das costas dela, se vira, a colocando deitada sobre ela, apertando as regiões em que suas mãos estavam, acariciando. Agora sobre ela, ele retira sua própria camisa. Logo em seguida usa a boca de uma de suas mãos para morder o sutiã da garota e arrancando-o fora, voltando essa mesma mão, logo em depois que lança a roupa para longe, para um dos mamilos da garota, lambendo seu pescoço. Ela o sente fazendo movimentos com o quadril.

A garota não acredita que aquilo estava de fato acontecendo. Ela nunca havia feito aquilo antes. E não queria que sua primeira vez fosse daquela forma. Queria chorar. Mas era uma ninja de alto escalão, não podia. Mas queria. Entretanto aos poucos Miyuki percebe que os movimentos de Deidara ficam vagarosos. O volume entre suas pernas continuava flácido. O loiro estava tenso. Ele então a levanta um pouco, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela fortemente, como que numa ultima tentativa, e a atira de volta na cama em seguida, se afastando. Ja de pé, o loiro arfava. Mas não de prazer, de... frustração? Ele vira-se de costas.

\- Não posso fazer isso. Está horrível! Você realmente está com vontade? - pergunta, tapando sua boca e bochechas com as costas da mão. No momento em que o ninja se afastou ela ja tinha juntado os braços ao corpo como se se protegesse.

\- Não, nem um pouco. - Ele não queria? Tinha sido ela ou ele realmente não queria? Esperava que não tivesse falhado tão rápido assim. Mas se aquilo pudesse acabar ali...

\- Escute bem o que vou te dizer, un – ele se vira para ela e caminha rápido em sua direção, agarrando seus dois braços com força, a levantando – para mim é fácil demais simplesmente violar o seu corpo a minha vontade sabendo a puta que você é para nós, un. Mas o que aconteceu aqui, foi o máximo que poderia ter acontecido, ok? – Deidara a solta, deixando-a de pé ali em frente a ele e com duas marcas, uma em cada braço. Aparentemente dois chupões, um mais forte que o outro, causado por suas bocas nas mãos. Miyuki tenta bloquear suas partes, mas estava se sentindo desprotegida demais. Queria bater nele. O loiro lança-lhe um olhar analisador de cima a baixo, continuando a falar, aparentemente nervoso – Você é uma garota, bonitinha, um corpo bacana e... – ele esfrega uma das mãos no cabelo dela, bagunçando-o – ...uma puta! Entendido? – ao ver a cara de desaprovação da garota, não da chance de resposta, completando – ou isso, ou a morte, como sou muito bom, vou deixar você escolher, qual prefere?

No começo tinha ficado assustada com a grosseria e o modo rude que ele tinha lidado com aquilo, mas depois que entendeu, achou até graça. Ela concordou com a cabeça. - Entendi... - Disse tratando de pegar a camisa e o shorts que tinham ficado no chão, vestiu os dois lamentando não poder colocar o sutiã que o garoto tinha dado fim. Viu o ninja se vestir também.

Deidara da passos largos até a porta, ainda com seu manto em mãos. Abre-a querendo sair dali o quanto antes, mas da de cara com Uchiha Itachi.

\- Está apressado. E ai? Como foi? – pergunta o moreno que, apesar de sério, Deidara tinha certeza que estava zombando.

\- Pergunte a ela. Não devo relatórios a você, un. – o loiro lança um olhar tão ameaçador quanto conseguira para a garota que ficava no quarto e deixa o local em seguida, esbarrando com força o ombro no Uchiha quando por ele passa. Isso pareceu não incomoda-lo.

\- E então? – pergunta, agora olhando diretamente para Miyuki – pelo visto, você ainda está viva. E pela sua situação... – antes que ela respondesse no intervalo por ele dado, Itachi completa - ...temos uma nova integrante. Parabéns. – diz, em tom indiferente.

Ela desviou o olhar. Se fosse respondê-lo diria que nada aconteceu, não porque queria que ele soubesse... Ou talvez sim. Mas não queria ser a "puta" da organização. Mas como morrer não parecia uma opção, ela limitou-se a passar pelo Uchiha dando um sorriso que parecia doloroso sem olhá-lo, enquanto colocava uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha que bagunçado teimava em cair em sua face. Rumo para o quarto do moreno.

Itachi a segue. Ela andava pelos corredores da Akatsuki como se soubesse para onde estava indo, mas obviamente sem rumo.

\- E para onde está indo agora? – pergunta ele, andando despreocupadamente atrás dela.

Ela parou se virando como se tivesse assustado com ele. Na verdade estava distraída e nem pensou onde estava indo. - Ah... Não sei... me distrai. - No momento evitava olhar o ninja, parecia que isso a faria se sentir mal.

\- Por que tenho que ficar que cuidando de você toda vez? – Itachi pergunta mais para si mesmo do que para ela, tentando parecer irritado, mas aparentando mais não ligar. Ele então passa a diante dela e vira em um salão com varias portas, rumando uma delas. Ela se apressa pra segui-lo.

\- Era esse o proposito deu estar aqui? - Falou baixo. Não sabia se falava pra si mesma ou com ele. Deidara tinha dito que ela era a puta de lá, só esperava que ele quisesse dizer somente em missões desse tipo. Pelo menos queria acreditar que fosse.

\- Você será, eventualmente, responsável por extrair informações seduzindo o individuo da maneira que melhor sabem fazer as mulheres – explica ele, percebendo a confusão de Miyuki - qual sua preocupação quanto a isso? – pergunta, parando para encara-la. Ele realmente captava bem as coisas.

Se recompôs. Eram as missões. Nesse caso, menos preocupante. Em parte agradecia por ter sido Deidara a lhe avaliar.

\- Nenhuma. - Ela como ninja de elite deveria estar "acostumada" a esse tipo de coisa. Não estava.

Ele apenas a observa, analisando a entonação de cada silaba pronunciada. Analisando sua respiração. Seu olhar. Decide então apenas abrir a porta a sua frente, dando passagem.

\- Seu quarto foi providenciado. Aguarde aqui até que surja uma missão. – assim que Itachi faz o anuncio, ela entra, hesitante. Logo a porta é fechada atrás de si. Miyuki pôde ouvir o som da tranca. Estava sozinha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Um pensamento de Itachi**

Realmente fiz isso. Há uns anos atrás eu simplesmente não me importava. Eu acabei de trancar uma garota no quarto de Hidan. Parece meio injusto. Ainda mais por ela ser de Konoha. Não era esse lugar que eu deveria proteger?

\- Itachi – Pain aparece ao fim do corredor – o que está fazendo com a mão na maçaneta ainda?

Ah! Havia me esquecido de solta-la. Acho que queria destrancar e deixa-la fugir.

\- Trancando – bastou girar a chave mais uma vez para que ele ignorasse o ocorrido, me respondendo com uma onomatopeia estranha. Pain falava bastante as vezes. Mas todo seu discurso moralista não servia de muita coisa quando o resultado final que buscava era um guerra. Mas eu estava lidando com isso a longo prazo. Ele não seria um problema. Não é também como se ele não soubesse de meus objetivos. Claro que eu não precisava contar tudo. Apenas o necessário para faze-lo acreditar que aquela era uma "ajuda mutua" onde ele estava na vantagem. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam.

\- Onde vai agora? – ele estava me seguindo desde que me afastei da porta de Miyuki rumo ao meu quarto. Onde estaria Konan agora para distrai-lo?

\- Precisa de mim? – responder uma pergunta com outra pergunta sempre faz a pessoa refletir sobre a importância de suas palavras. Uma psicologia tão simples, que é um absurdo que apenas um numero limitado de pessoas a compreenda o suficiente para sua utilização.

\- Por hora não – Pain pensa um pouco, parando finalmente de seguir-me – só me pergunto se está tudo bem com isso...? Sabe que somos uma família aqui. – Até parece.

\- Por ela ser de Konoha? Não tenho mais assuntos com aquele lugar, agora que Sasuke partiu – Que cara chato. Muitos já me perguntaram por que fico com essa expressão tão indiferente à qualquer coisa que dizem ou acontece. A resposta à essa questão é simples: por que eu realmente não me importo com coisas triviais. Já para o que realmente importa, outro fator interfere: treinamento. O que a maioria doa ninjas se esquece algumas vezes é que um shinobi não se consiste apenas em um corpo saudável e equilibrado. Trata-se de muito mais que isso. Músculos e ninjutsus não traduzem suas reais habilidades. – estarei no meu quarto se precisar de mim – não espero sua resposta. Já sei que ele vai assentir. Apenas me fecho lá. Preciso procurar uma foto. Uma carta. Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa daquela época. Tenho que conhecer aquela garota. Ela deve ser o que? Uns dois anos mais nova que eu?

O dia se passa. Me pergunto se alguém levou algo para que ela comesse. Acho que não, não são tão atenciosos assim. Não que eu seja também. Mas já é noite. Já que não encontrei nada, vou levar algo e conversar. Talvez eu consiga descobrir o que é essa sensação que estou tendo sobre ela.

Chegando à porta da garota, tento me decidir entre bater ou apenas entrar. Será que apenas aquela maçã e aquele pão eram o suficiente? Kakuzo comia bastante, então nem sempre a dispensa era farta. Vou entrar.

Dormindo. Eu deveria imaginar. Afinal, ficou a toa aqui a tarde toda. Até mesmo eu pegaria no sono. O livro estava remexido. O porta retrato de Hidan criança postado sobre a escrivaninha ao lado do livro também deve ter ajudado a denunciar que o lugar não era exatamente dela ou para ela. Mas tudo estava sendo providenciado. Dadas suas roupas, ela deve ter tomado banho. Pelo menos se sentia a vontade o suficiente para isso. Logo se adaptaria. Será que demora a acordar? Mas precisa comer. Acho que vou cutuca-la. Posiciono os alimentos sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama e toco sua bochecha com o indicador, empurrando de leve, dando um passo para trás em seguida. Essa garota se mexe, mas nada de abrir os olhos. Acho que vou com um pouco mais de força agora. Bato o dedo algumas vezes em sua testa. Ela começa a se mexer novamente, então volto ao meu local inicial, dois passos longe da cama. Seus olhos se abrem. Ela parecia tão indefesa assim. Mas era uma ANBU, já havia matado algumas pessoas, com certeza. Ainda mais sendo de Konoha. Lembro da minha época por lá. Inclusive do fim. Não gostaria, mas lembro. Isso me assombra dia após dia, mas devo ser forte para levar o que comecei a diante. Pude ver ela se sentar passando as mãos no cabelo jogando-o para trás, antes que se voltasse a mim.

\- O que eu preciso fazer...? - Parecia ainda um pouco sonolenta.

\- Coma – eu queria ser mais gentil, mas não dá. Olhar para ela me trazia uma sensação estranhamente nostálgica. Ela se levanta e pega somente a maça, dando um mordida e sentando se novamente.

\- Obrigada. - Colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e me fitou como se esperasse algo de mim.

\- Qual seu nome? – não ofende perguntar. Mas dessa vez, olho-a fixamente. Não há como fugir com mentiras. A menos que... Esse olhar que me dirige, o que significa?

\- Honjo Miyuki – ela fica firme na resposta, dando mais uma mordida na maçã em seguida. Que seja. Mas se estiver usando uma identidade falsa, logo logo irá se revelar. Não que isso interfira em algo. Alias melhor que minhas suspeitas sejam realmente falsas. Assim posso seguir com meus propósitos normalmente. Mas se estou errado quanto à sua identidade, por que ela é tão irritante? Bom, nada que eu não suporte. Basta conviver como se não estivesse aqui. Assim como todos os outros. Mas não posso ignorar o fato de que, assim que Hidan voltar, seria melhor que ela não estivesse mais ali.

\- Tudo bem então – me levanto para sair. Acho melhor apressar os preparativos para a permanência definitiva dela na Akatsuki, já que Pain estava com essa ideia tão fixa na mente.

\- Todos vocês trabalham em dupla aqui? - Pude ouvi-la dizer. Provavelmente tinha cansado de ficar sozinha já, e me perguntava qualquer coisa.

-Normalmente, sim – apesar de eu estar sozinho no momento. Tinha algo sobre a mesa que me pareceu suspeito – tem alguma duvida sobre sua conduta estando aqui dentro?

\- Eu vou ser a dupla de alguém? - Falava como se só perguntasse sem real interesse. Na verdade ela parecia uma pessoa bem curiosa.

\- Não – não tenho a obrigação de ficar com ela. Já tinha que aguentar o Orochimaru antes. Estava bem do jeito que estava – mas suas missões serão mais tranquilas. Um velho conselheiro, um jovem entregador... Nada muito preocupante. Mas é importante que saiba lutar bem, para o caso de algo sair errado. – pensando bem, será que ela saberia lutar? – na ANBU ainda ensinam essas coisas, certo? – só para confirmar. Será que essa pergunta a irritaria? Seria interessante vê-la fora de si um pouco.

\- Eu tenho cara de dama indefesa por acaso? – "Como assim?" devia ser esse o pensamento que na cabeça dela se passava. Mas não é como se eu quisesse rebaixa-la toda vez, que provavelmente era o que parecia. Eu apenas queria ajuda-la, de certa forma. Era culpa minha ela estar ali. Apesar de que ela não era uma criança, era capitã da ANBU. Se bem que as vezes algumas coisas simplesmente deveriam ser ditas, como fatos que eram.

\- Bom, a julgar pelo local em que se encontra... - talvez devesse trata-la com mais cordialidade. Talvez se mudasse de assunto - você tem algum talento além de batalhas?

\- Eu já tinha sangrado a minha vida por erro do novato quando aquele loiro chegou... - Não tinha sido culpa dela. Parecia odiar isso. - E eu sei cantar. Você foi encarregado de ser minha babá, ou é porque eu sou uma ótima companhia? - Nunca perdera a oportunidade de alfineta-me, nem quando menor, e como nada demais ia lhe acontecer por agora...

\- Não abuse da sorte com tamanha ousadia. – se não impusesse respeito agora, quando o faria? – E... Cantar? – que engraçado, alguém que tinha algum talento ao invés naquele lugar ao invés de apenas matar ou ritualizar. Aquilo sim, seria interessante – Tipo o que? Temos um piano por aqui, gostaria de conhecer o local? – passando o olhar ao redor, completa – ou tem algo melhor a fazer?


End file.
